


Questions, Dares, and Truths!!!

by LUNA_tic263



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNA_tic263/pseuds/LUNA_tic263
Summary: My OC universe. It's very detailed and you can ask questions. I'll either write the answer or draw it.If anyone actually gives a sh*t about this, you can just comment on the first chapter or ask on my tumblr. @thatweirdoagainbitches :)





	Questions, Dares, and Truths!!!

Well hello there my lovelies!

I see you have decided to actually read this. Thanks!

So this universe is something I've been daydreaming about for a while. I've written a couple stories on these characters and I think it's fun to have people ask questions about them. It helps me work out every detail.

If anyone actually cares about this, feel free to leave a question, truth, or dare in the comments. You can also ask on my Tumblr page. My name is @thatweirdoagainbitches.

The next chapter will explain who all the characters are and give you a little summary about them. Please don't copy me btw. I've spent time making these characters. 

Some of the designs for the characters are inspired by The Dragon Prince and other shows so don't come after me.

So yeah. 

See ya later

~~Luna...tic~~


End file.
